The Day That Changed Everything
by facepalmer123
Summary: Who knew a small injury could set a chain reation off. "It was a crisp November evening when I first saw him; he sat playing chess with his little brother and from the looks of it he was letting him win." Please R&R. M for later suggestive chapters.
1. First incounter

**Okay peeps; this is a "I am sorry I haven't posted in forever" story. I am so sorry is this sucks. I haven't written a story for months and I do not have a beta so now accepting beta applications. Also my grammar is horrible so I really need a beta. Ben and Jimmy are older around 16 and they both have their driver license. The story is AU and OC also this is a boyxboy story so if that bothers you leave now.**

JIMMY'S POV

It was a crisp November evening when I first saw him; he sat playing chess with his little brother and from the looks of it he was letting him win. I drank in his features every time he watched his little brother make his next move from the gigantic proud smile when he moved right to the grimace every time he moved wrong. I heard his laugh when his little brother captured one of his pieces, "Good job, Matty!" I wonder how that voice would sound saying my name. I was pulled out of musings when I felt a tug at my pant leg. I looked down to see the face of my 4-year-old sister, her big green eyes were watering and she cradled her hand to her chest. Her light brown curls had leafs in it and the pink bow mom had oh so carefully place in her hair was barely hanging on.

"Oh Ali, what happened?" I picked her up and carried her over to the park bench to examine her more closely. "Bubba, I was c-climbing the t-t-tree and I fell." She stuttered her reply, tears streaming down her cheeks. I looked her up and down looking for more injuries than her hand, satisfied that I didn't find any gaping wounds I went to take her hand to look at it, but all I was met with was whimper and a shake of the head.

"Ali let me she your hand so I can see if it is broken." Again she shook her head "No Bubba, it hurts." I sighed shaking my head. "I know that silly, but I need to see how bad it is hurt." She shook her head no again and well basically she was doing a tap dance on my last nerve. "Alice Marie Boland you will give me you hand right now or so help me I will leave you at grumpy old Stan's house while I come to the park tomorrow." Her eyes widened and she held out her hand which I gently took and turned over, assessing the damage. Thank God that it was only sprained and not broken, I would have been killed if my little sister broke her hand while I was supposed to be watching her. I sighed again; I didn't have a wrap in my car. I turned around to see if the brothers were still there and I found myself to be slightly disappointed to find them gone, that was until I heard that enchanting voice behind me say "Need some help?"

I turned around and nodded, "I have a medical kit in my car, and it has a wrap in it that you could borrow." "That would be great actually, thanks." He smiled and walked to his car, returning with the kit. Kneeling down in front of Alice he asked "May I see your hand princess?" Ali giggled and let him see her hand so willingly that it was almost frustrating that she put up such a fight with, but not with a complete stranger, the kid makes no sense some times. He took the wrap out and began to wrap it gently, but snugly around her hand. "There you go princess, all fixed up." He said getting up, but bowing and kissing her hand playfully causing Alice to giggle again.

"Thank you, please call me Ali." He nodded and turned to me "I don't think we have officially met, my name is Ben." He stuck his hand out and I took it shaking it "I'm Jimmy." He smiles and I can't help but to smile as well. "Well I think it is time we get going Matty." He said letting go of my hand and turning to his little brother, but he wasn't paying any attention, his focus solely on Ali as he sat next to her on the park bench, holding her wrap clad hand, gently rubbing it. Ali was as red as a tomato, but continued to let him hold her hand, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Ben stood staring at their cuteness. I took a page from Ali's book and leaned into Ben to whisper in his ear "I think Matt has a crush on Alice." He nodded his head in agreement and smiled. Ben and I stepped away to give them some privacy and started to chat. He told me himself and I did the same, I looked at my watch and realized we had been talking for over an hour and we both needed to get home. I stood from the ground and Ben did the same, we walked over to the bench where we had left our younger siblings and found them curled up together, asleep on the bench. Ben laughed and picked up Matt, I did the same, as Ben was about to walk away I stopped him. "Hey, are you going to be here tomorrow?" he nodded. "Cool, could we hang out tomorrow and let these two have a play date?" He smiled and nodded "See you tomorrow Jimmy." He turned and got into his car. I carried a sleeping Alice in my arms to the car and drove home, already excited about tomorrow.

**Alrighty, I am sorry if this crappy and I don't blame you if you agree. This is a multi-chapter story and I will post a new chapter if I get 2 reviews. Thanking for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ya'll are totes going to hate me for this but I have to put the story of hiatus until thanksgiving break because I am swamped with work, but I would like to give a shout out to the people who reviewed this story so far Cookie97, U-know-u-luv-me-99, and JDMlvr1 you guys rock. Bye.**


	3. another authors note

OKay guys,

I know a lot of you guys wanted a update this week, but to be honest I have lost interest in this story. I know a lot of you liked this story so I am not going to let it go to waste. Here is what I am going to do. I am putting this story up for adoption because I am not going to let you down, if anyone would like to take this story on just private message me and I will give it to you.


End file.
